Amor Proibido
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Dois irmãos vivem um amor intensamente, secretamente, proibido. Porém, quando são descobertos, a própria família resolve separá-los. ela foge, encontrando no caminho uma casa no meio de uma floresta, e, dentro dela, uma mulher a acolhe.
1. Príncipe e princesa: Mais do que unidos

**Amor Proibido**

**Sinopse: **Dois irmãos vivem um amor intensamente, secretamente, proibido. Porém, quando são descobertos, a própria família resolve separá-los. Desamparada sem seu amado, ela foge, encontrando no caminho uma casa no meio de uma floresta, e, dentro dela, uma mulher a acolhe. Mas, em compensação por ter sido acolhida, ela terá que fazer um desejo.

_**Cap.1- Príncipe e princesa: Mais do que unidos**_

**A**manhecera um belo dia, sem nuvens tampando aquele belo céu azul. Um castelo fora construído próximo às montanhas há mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos pela família real Uchiha.

Foram anos árduos na construção daquele imeno castelo, mas quando terminaram confirmaram que realmente valera a pena, por causa da paisagem privilegiada e inigualável da natureza.

Uchiha Futaku e Uchiha Mikoto tiveram ao longo dos anos, somente três filhos, considerado o suficiente para ambos, mesmo que esta ainda tenha idade para ter um quarto filho.

O mais velho é Itachi, 20 anos. Possui uma altura consideravelmente um pouco elevada – 1.90 de altura -, cabelos negros e lisos na altura dos ombros e olhos negros. Seu rosto possui duas cicatrizes próximas aos olhos, por causa de um pequeno acidente quando criança, que quase custou-lhe a visão.

Sasuke, 19 anos. Sua aparência é idêntica à de seu irmão, cabelos e olhos da mesma tonalidade. A diferença está em seu cabelo, que é liso na frente, mas totalmente arrepiado atrás. Sua personalidade é considerada por muitos fria, mas apenas sua família conhece sua verdadeira personalidade.

Sakura, 18 anos. É a diferente da família, por possuir cabelos rosas e olhos verdes. Ninguém se quer se lembra de quem ela pode ter herdado, mas pode ter sido de fato, de parentes muito, mas muito distantes. É a que mais se parece com a mãe em quesito de personalidade, apesar da aparência incomum.

Aquele dia mal havia começado para estes três e já haviam recebido ordens de seu pai.

-Quero que prestem muita atenção. –falou o rei, indo em direção aos filhos, que automaticamente estavam um do lado do outro –Tenho umas tarefinhas para vocês. –olhou primeiramente para o mais velho –Itachi, quero que você vá ao reino vizinho para resolver alguns problemas. –o mais velho assentiu, retirando-se –Agora vocês dois, quero que ajude vossa mãe e as empregadas no que for necessário, já que algumas estão fora até o final dessa semana. Principalmente você, Sakura. Agora irei-me retirar, preciso resolver alguns assuntos. –os dois assentiram, apenas observando o homem virar-se de costas para logo sair do imenso jardim onde estavam até aquele exato momento

Entraram juntos novamente no castelo, muito próximos um do outro, cumprimentando cada empregado que curvava-se diante deles. Olharam para ver onde Mikoto estava, e, sorriram ao ver que ela estava ali na biblioteca, lendo um livro despreocupadamente. Sasuke segurou na mão direita de Sakura, fazendo-a arregalar levemente os olhos, mas em seguida surgira um sorriso em seu rosto, e, começaram a andar com passos um pouco rápidos, já que não podiam correr por causa das vestes reais, para um dos aposentos do segundo andar.

Entraram ali, onde começaram a se beijar. Sasuke deitara Sakura, ficando por cima dela. Seus olhos negros feito um diamante negro, brilhavam de desejo somente por olhar para a mulher mais linda e encantadora que já havia visto, mesmo que esta, seja sua própria irmã. Distribuía beijos em seu delicado pescoço alvo, ao mesmo tempo que tirava lentamente o vestido lilás. Sentia as pequenas mãos – ao mesmo tempo ágeis – retirando sua camisa, sentindo o começo de desespero que aquela garota estava começando a sentir por causa de seu próprio desejo por ele. Por um momento, ela o parou, fazendo-o olhá-la de uma forma interrogativa.

-Sakura, o que houve? Aconteceu algo? –perguntou, acariciando-lhe a face gentilmente

-N-Não... Eu apenas acho que isso que estamos fazendo Sasuke, é errado. Somos irmãos, não devemos...

-Você acha mesmo que não devemos nos amar, Sakura? É isso? Eu não me importo, contando que eu esteja sempre com você.

-Mas... –sentiu o dedo indicador tampar-lhe os lábios, antes que pudesse pronunciar mais alguma palavra

-Eu amo você, e nada nesse mundo, nem nossos pais e nem Itachi irão fazer com que isso mude. Eu lhe prometo.

Beijou aqueles doces lábios, com ternura e desejo. Sabia no fundo de sua alma que era errado, mas não aguentava a ideia de não tê-la para si, não queria ficar deixar de escutar "Eu amo você" vindo daquela boca, daquela voz que tanto amava. Estava disposto a arriscar-se a qualquer custo para não perder tudo que lhe é mais importante do que qualquer coisa mais preciosa que poderia ter no reino: Sakura. Sua Sakura.

_**Continua...**_

_**Eh... Eu acho que dessa vez me deu uma louca de vez O.O Ter uma ideia assim tão louca de colocar os dois como irmãos, acho que foi muita loucura minha, não acham? Para falar a verdade, eu queria fazer uma coisa diferente, e acho que consegui fazer mais do que diferente literalmente falando. Me dizem por favor, o que acharam disso .**_


	2. Inevitável

_**Cap.2- Inevitável**_

**A**cordara com os raios de sol começando a incomodar seu rosto sereno. Abriu os olhos lentamente, lembrando-se mais uma vez das várias noites que haviam se passado juntos desde quando tudo aconteceu. Viu a face de seu amor e irmão tranquilo, ainda em um sono pesado. Sorriu. Levantou-se com cuidado, enrolando-se com cuidado em um lençol para não acordá-lo e dirigiu-se para o banheiro para tomar um banho. Saiu pouco tempo depois, dando de cara com ele – já vestido -ainda na cama sentado, encarando-a serenamente.

-Bom dia, Sakura.

-Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. –se aproximou dele, dando um beijo na bochecha, percebendo que ele não havia gostado muito, fazendo bico

-O que foi, Sasuke-kun? –perguntou, fingindo-se de boba

-Você sabe muito bem o que foi. Eu quero um beijo de verdade, não um beijo na bochecha –falou, emburrado

Sakura sorriu ao ver aquele belo rosto com a expressão emburrada e então aproximou-se novamente de seu rosto, beijando delicadamente seus lábios. Como adorava beijá-lo! Se dependesse dela, nunca mais sairia daquele quarto.

Mas, estavam tão entretidos com aquele momento que não escutaram a leve batida na porta, para em seguida ser aberta com cautela.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? –gritou Itachi, que estava na porta juntamente com Mikoto, com a mão direita ainda na maçaneta

-I-Itachi... Ma-Mamãe... –murmuraram ao mesmo tempo, com os olhos arregalados

-EU DISSE O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!

-Itachi... –Sakura se levantou, indo em direção ao irmão mais velho –E-Eu posso explicar...

-Você não pode explicar nada Sakura! –deu um forte tapa em seu rosto, fazendo-a cair no chão e Sasuke ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, ajudando-a a se levantar

-Sakura, vamos sair daqui. –falou Mikoto, seriamente e sem encarar a filha nos olhos. Sua expressão repentinamente havia mudado

-Mas... –tentou falar alguma coisa, mas calou-se ao escutar a voz alterada que nunca ouvira antes até aquele momento

-AGORA! –agarrou-a pelo pulso, puxando-a para fora do aposento

Sasuke encarava Sakura sair dali arrastada pela própria mãe, com uma expressão preocupada. O que será que Mikoto iria fazer com ela? Nunca a havia visto daquele jeito.

-Sasuke. –sua atenção voltou-se para Itachi –Eu quero saber o que foi realmente isso que acabamos de ver.

-Vocês não viram nada demais.

-NADA DEMAIS? VOCÊS TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?

-Acalme-se. –falou, tentando se manter calmo

-ME ACALMAR? COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE ME ACALME? VOCÊS FIZERAM ALGO QUE É RESTRITAMENTE PROIBIDO! CONSEGUEM ENTENDER A GRAVIDADE DA SITUAÇÃO EM QUE VOCÊS SE ENCONTRAM AGORA?

-Não me importo. A única coisa que me importa é a Sakura. –virou o rosto para o lado e no momento seguinte, sentiu ser puxado pela camisa. Podia ver os olhos brilhando de raiva

-Se fosse você, não diria isso. Não sei o que mamãe fará com ela, mas sei que coisa boa não é, já que o que vocês fizeram é imperdoável!

-IMPERDOÁVEL, ITACHI? SÓ POR QUE NOS AMAMOS É IMPERDÓAVEL? –sua voz saiu um pouco alterada, mostrando que sua paciência estava começando a se esgotar

-Não só por isso. –soltou a gola da camisa –Você, Sasuke, irá conhecer a noiva que nossos pais escolheram para você e você ainda por cima dorme com nossa própria irmã! Será um desgosto muito grande quando papai souber! E essa garota que escolheram como sua futura esposa salvará a família do grande erro que vocês cometeram, antes que os outros reinos fiquem sabendo desse acontecimento desagradável.

-EU NÃO QUERO CONHECER ESSA DROGA DE NOIVA! EU NÃO PERMITIREI ISSO! JAMAIS PERMITIREI!

**~*~**

**M**ikoto arrastava Sakura segurando fortemente seu pulso pelos imensos corredores do castelo. Entraram em um dos vários quartos que se encontravam vazios, e puxou-a para dentro, para logo em seguida, trancar a porta.

-Eu estou decepcionada com vocês!

-Mamãe...

-Eu não esperava uma coisa dessas vinda dos meus próprios filhos! O que vocês fizeram é imperdoável para nossa família. Se os outros reinos ficarem sabendo disso, seremos motivos de chacota por um bom tempo e nossa reputação de muitos anos será arruinada!

-Eu não me importo. –disse, indiferente

-NÃO SE IMPORTA? E o que foi que ensinamos a vocês durante todos esses anos? Não serviram de nada?

-Não é isso que estou querendo dizer, apenas que não podemos evitar com que nos apaixonassemos, mesmo sabendo que era errado. Não podemos impedir isso, entenda!

-Não, eu não entendo e nem pretendo entender! O que vocês fizeram é muito grave e justo agora que a noiva que escolhemos para Sasuke está para chegar aqui há apenas alguns dias! O que eu farei quanto a isso? Hein? Sabe me responder isso? –suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos negros –Eu não quero, mas serei obrigada a fazer isso.

-Fazer... O quê? –perguntou, receosa

-Serei obrigada a te mandar para morar com a tia Tsunade. Acho que lá ela poderá cuidar muito melhor de você, sem que você se preocupe com Sasuke.

-NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE...!

-Claro que posso, porque sou sua mãe e como seu pai não está aqui, eu que dito as ordens aqui e você terá que obedecê-las querendo ou não.

-EU NÃO VOU!

-Não seja mimada, Sakura. Já está decidido. Irei avisar Tsunade nesse momento. –a mulher destrancou a porta, deu uma olhada fria para a filha e se retirou

Sakura se jogou na cama, desabando em lágrimas. Seu mundo havia acabado? O que iria fazer agora? Não podia permitir que uma coisa dessas acontecesse. Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa!

**~*~**

**E**ra tarde da noite, uma garota de cabelos rosas perambulava pelos corredores vazios daquele castelo apenas com uma capa negra com capuz e estava apenas com a roupa do corpo, decidira que não levaria nada. Iria embora. Decidira que isso seria muito melhor do que ir morar com Tsunade. Não é que não gostava dela, a adorava, mas não suportaria toda aquela rigidez.

Agora já estava nos jardins do castelo. Havia conseguido sair sem alarmar ninguém. Andava calmamente, olhando para os lados para ver se não tinha ninguém que poderia aparecer por ali. Sentiu seu corpo gelar quando sentiu uma mão em um de seus ombros. Por puro reflexo, virou-se.

-Onde você vai a essa hora da noite?

-Sasuke-kun! –abraçou-o fortemente –Sinto muito, mas eu vou embora daqui. Não quero ir morar com a tia Tsunade!

-E eu? Vai me deixar aqui? Terei que aguentar aquela garota que chamam de noiva que estou prestes a conhecer daqui a alguns dias sozinho?

-Sinto muito, Sasuke! –lágrimas começavam a sair de seus belos olhos verdes –Eu não quero me separar de você, mas não vejo outra maneira. Se permanecer aqui, mamãe me levará arrastada até a carruagem de qualquer maneira. Eu não quero!

-Não chore! –limpou gentilmente suas lágrimas com um das mãos –Tome! Esse anel é o que eu pretendia dar para você mais para frente antes de sermos descobertos. Quero que quando você estiver longe, que se lembre de mim, até o momento em que possamos ficar juntos novamente.

Sakura tirou um colar de seu pescoço com cuidado, colocando na mão de Sasuke.

-Então quero que fique com isto! Para que se lembre sempre de mim.

-Sempre me lembrarei. Não tem como nem se eu quisesse esquecer você, meu amor.

Aproximaram-se os rostos, dando um último beijo, misturado com as lágrimas de Sakura, que insistiram em cair mais uma vez naquela noite. Separaram-se pouco tempo depois, encarando um nos olhos do outro e em seguida deram um pequeno sorriso. Sakura virou-se de costas para ele, mesmo contra sua vontade, e saiu pelos grandes portões.

"_Eu não quero... Mas sou obrigada a fazer isso. Ou isso, ou aguentar a "general" Tsunade... Só espero poder revê-lo em breve, Sasuke-kun..."_

**~*~**

**M**ais uma vez, estava amanhecendo e Sakura continuava sua caminhada pela floresta, exausta. Mas não iria desistir! Precisava arranjar um lugar para ficar, qualquer lugar já estava bom!

Caminhou por mais trinta minutos, mas parou quando viu uma cabana no meio de todas aquelas árvores. Sorriu, aliviada e com as poucas forças que ainda tinham em suas pernas, correu para mais perto da cabana. Ao chegar bem perto da porta, viu uma garota encostada na porta de madeira. A viu sorrir.

-Olá, estive esperando por você. Eu me chamo Yukari. Vamos, entre querida, deve estar exausta depois de muito tempo andando por esta floresta.

-E-Espera! Mas, como você...

-Não se preocupe. Eu pressenti que teria visita. Afinal, sua vinda até aqui era inevitável, menina. Eu cuidarei de você, então não precisa ficar com receio ou medo de mim.

-O-Obrigada.

Seu corpo estava mole, quase sendo vencido definitivamente pelo cansaço, só não caiu no chão porque Yukari a amparou antes que isso acontecesse. Conseguiu entrar na cabana, sendo ajudada a se deitar. Antes que fechasse os olhos, só conseguiu pensar em apenas uma coisa:

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

_**Continua...**_


	3. A notícia

_**Cap.3- A notícia**_

**A**cordara com o som dos pássaros cantando. Sua cabeça estava pesada. Olhou tudo em volta e reparou que estava dentro daquela cabana. Fez menção de se levantar, mas Yukari interviu.

-Não, Sakura. Deite-se mais um pouco. Você ainda está tonta. –pegou uma xícara e entregou para Sakura –Tome este chá, irá lhe fazer bem.

-Você... Yukari, certo? –a garota assentiu –Tem muita coisa que não entendo. O que você quis dizer com inevitável? Como que você já esperava por mim?

-Olha, Sakura. –sentou-se ao seu lado –Eu vou te contar uma pequena história e quero que escute atentamente, está bem? –Sakura assentiu e fitou-a, esperando ansiosamente por suas palavras.

-Acontece que minha família, há muitos anos, possui o dom de prever o futuro. Não só prever o futuro, mas também ler o coração das pessoas. E por conta disso eu previ que você fugiria do castelo e viria para cá, por isso que fiquei a sua espera. –suspirou –No entanto, você deve estar se perguntando o por que de eu estar sozinha num lugar como esse, não é?

-Sim. –fitou-a com uma expressão confusa –Não entendo isso e o por que também de você estar longe de sua família, Yukari.

-Eu também sou uma princesa, assim como você. Mas o motivo de eu ter fugido foi também por um motivo parecido com o seu. Só que o meu foi um pouco mais complicado.

-Por quê? –perguntou, demonstrando grande curiosidade pela conversa

-Porque... A pessoa que eu amava... Era um dos empregados e nosso relacionamento foi descoberto por meus pais. Mas o que aconteceu de diferente é que, na noite em que decidimos fugir... –seus olhos estavam começando a ficar marejados

-O... O que? O que aconteceu?

-Ele acabou sendo morto a tiros pelos soldados à ordem de meu pai, porque ele queria me obrigar a voltar para o castelo e eu escolhi fugir. Fugir de tudo e de todos para apenas ficar com ele... E agora por minha culpa ele está morto! A culpa foi toda minha! –começou a chorar desesperadamente, sentia seu coração doer e Sakura abraçou-a gentilmente –E... E depois disso, eles me levaram à força para casa quando descobri a notícia de que eu estava noiva de Uchiha Itachi e minha irmã Karin seria a futura noiva de Uchiha Sasuke.

Aquilo foi como uma bomba para Sakura. Como assim? Ninguém nunca havia comentado consigo sobre Itachi ter uma noiva. E a noiva que Sasuke será obrigado a conhecer é Karin?

-Co-Como... Como isso é possível... –disse, pasma com a notícia –Eu nem se quer sabia que Itachi tinha uma noiva...

-Acontece que depois que eu fugi pela segunda vez, adiaram até o dia que eu retornasse para casa. E eu não quero, não quero conhecer seu irmão, Sakura. Isso será contra os meus sentimentos, me sentiria como se traindo a mim mesma. E agora seu amado Sasuke será obrigado a se casar com minha irmã. Eu tenho pena dele.

-Pena?

-Sim. Ele não aguentará ficar nem cinco minutos perto dela. Ninguém em casa consegue suportá-la por muito tempo, principalmente os criados. Para minha sorte ela é a única que não tem nada desses dons que possuímos.

-Eu vou voltar. –disse, se levantando

-Tem certeza disso? –perguntou, receosa

-Eu preciso impedir que isso aconteça.

-Mesmo que se você voltar você será separada dele mais uma vez? Se esqueceu disso, Sakura?

-Não... Mas... Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, preciso vê-lo mais uma vez.

-Sa-Sakura... –de repente arregalou os olhos, se sentando novamente –Você não pode ir agora. Sua mãe iniciou uma busca por você nesse momento. Será arriscado você sair daqui num momento como este.

-Mas...

-Por favor, não teime comigo. Você precisa ficar aqui.

-Mas com essa cabana aqui, ela nos achará facilmente.

-Não se preocupe com isso. –deu um sorriso de canto –Essa cabana só aparece para aqueles que realmente precisam de ajuda.

**~*~ **

**S**asuke estava andando de um lado para o outro pelos corredores do castelo. Estava deseperado, queria fugir dali como Sakura mesma fez, mas agora a segurança estava redobrada para que ele se quer ousasse fazer isso. Maldição! Aquilo estava se tornando um inferno!

-Sasuke. –chamou-o –Sua noiva já está a sua espera lá no jardim.

-Eu não quero, Itachi. –virou o rosto para o lado, emburrado

-Não adianta você ficar emburrado, Sasuke. Você irá para lá nem que eu tenha que te arrastar à força.

-Então faça isso!

-Não seja mimado, seu pirralho! –Sasuke para continuar ainda mais com a birra que estava fazendo, mostrou a língua, deixando Itachi irritado

Como havia dito na "ameaça", Itachi estava arrastando pelo braço, com um Sasuke com uma cara realmente ameaçadora. Ao chegarem no jardim, Itachi os deixou a sós e Karin ao se virar para ele, ele fez uma cara de desprezo.

"_Que noiva que foram me arrumar... Pra mim é tão feia coitada..."_

-SASUKINHO! –Karin abraçou-o pelo pescoço com tudo –Que bom! Finalmente pude vê-lo. Estava muito ansiosa por esse momento!

-E-Ei! EI GAROTA ME SOLTA!

-Hum... Você é bem estressadinho, gosto disso!

-EU DISSE PRA VOCÊ SOLTAR! POR ACASO VOCÊ É SURDA? –gritou, totalmente irritado

-Pois eu não vou te soltar, Sasukinho!

"_Aff... Garota mais idiota e irritante! Esse sim é o verdadeiro Inferno!... Sakura cadê você pra me salvar dessa doida desmiolada?"_

_**Continua...**_


	4. Quero vêlo mais uma vez

_**Cap.4- Quero vê-lo mais uma vez**_

**S**akura estava ficando cada vez mais ansiosa para poder voltar para casa para poder vê-lo novamente. Uma semana se passou desde aquele dia em que soubera da notícia. Não podia ficar mais parada, não podia.

-Yukari, o que eu faço? Não sei o que posso fazer para ver o Sasuke. –andava de um lado para o outro, nervosa –Eu não estou aguentando mais ficar sem ver Sasuke! Você tem que me ajudar!

-Acalme-se, Sakura. Não adianta nada você ficar assim.

-COMO NÃO ADIANTA NADA? –olhou-a, irritada –EU JÁ ESTOU CANSADA DE FICAR AQUI SEM FAZER NADA! NÃO POSSO DEIXAR AQUELA COISA DA SUA IRMÃ FICAR COM O QUE É MEU! ENTENDEU?

-Agora acalme-se, por favor. Eu entendo muito bem como está se sentindo, mas temos que tomar cuidado ou você que sua mãe a descubra aqui?

-Não... –falou com a voz um pouco baixa, acalmando-se aos poucos –Mas eu quero fazer alguma coisa.

-Então eu tenho uma ideia.

-Qual? –aproximou-se mais de Sakura, fitando-a nos olhos seriamente

-À noite, eles não estarão vasculhando essa área, pois estarão milhas daqui. Então sairemos daqui a noite e iremos para lá. Mas já estou lhe avisando que teremos que tomar muito cuidado, está entendido Sakura?

-Sim. Eu farei qualquer coisa que você disser.

-Ótimo! –sorriu

**E**nquanto isso, no castelo, Sasuke corria desesperadamente à procura de um lugar apropriado para se esconder de Karin. Desde que ela havia chegado, ele não teve mais paz para nada. Onde quer que fosse, ela o seguia, é como se adivinhasse todos os lugares que pretendia ir. Olhou para os lados e deu um suspiro de alívio ao ver que não estava ali. Resolveu ir para seu quarto, acreditando que aquele era apenas um dos poucos lugares seguros que lhe restava. Ao entrar, se deparou com nada mais nada menos que Karin sentada em sua cama com um sorriso no rosto.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –perguntou, rispidamente

-Nossa Sasukinho, não seja assim tão grosso comigo. Sou sua noiva sabia?

-E daí que você é minha noiva, Karin? Você não vê que está me incomodando por estar me perseguindo dessa maneira?

-Hum... Itachi disse que eu podia fazer o que quisesse e quando quisesse com você. Você nem se quer me beijou nenhuma vez por quê? Não gosta de mim?

-Não, não gosto.

-Então é isso. É por causa daquela mulher, não é? Da sua querida irmãzinha. –disse, encarando-o e aproximando mais perigosamente dele

-O que quer dizer?

-Não se faça de bobo, meu querido. Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu realmente entre vocês dois. Itachi me contou tudo. –Sasuke não disse nada, apensa fez menção de se afastar dela quando de repente ela agarrou-lhe pelo braço, fazendo-o cair na cama, já que estavam muito próximos dela e Karin ficou por cima dele antes que ele tentasse se levantar

-O que está fazendo sua maluca? Saia de cima de mim agora!

-Eu vou fazer você se esquecer dela, Sasuke. Pelo menos essa noite quero que você a esqueça. –falou baixo no ouvido e tento beijá-lo novamente

Sasuke não estava suportando toda aquela pressão. Ele não a queria e aquilo o estava irritando profundamente. Colocou as mãos nos ombros de Karin, empurrando-a com um pouco mais de força do que imaginara.

-O que foi Sasukinho? Eu vou fazer você esquecer sua querida irmãzinha, então deixe que eu continue. –tentou se aproximar de novo, mas ele a esquivou, ainda com as mãos em seus ombros, fazendo com que ela fosse com tudo para o lado e se levantou rapidamente

-Você não entende, não é mesmo? Eu não amo você, Karin. –falou de costas para ela, com sua voz fria

-Mas eu te amo, Sasuke! Eu amo você, iremos nos casar amanhã e...

-CALE A BOCA! –sua irritação agora era totalmente visível –Você é muito irritante. Só está fazendno isso porque o "casamento" está marcado para amanhã e sei que amar você não me ama como você mesma diz. –lançou-lhe um olhar frio –E eu sei que você está fazendo apenas tudo que minha mãe está pedindo, então não tente me enganar com esse papo furado. Agora saia do meu quarto.

-Mas...Sasuke... –tentou se explicar, no fundo estava ficando desesperada

-EU DISSE SAIA! SAIA AGORA ANTES QUE EU FAÇA ALGO QUE NÃO IRÁ GOSTAR! –aquilo a deixou terrivelmente assustada e levantou-se da cama num pulo para logo sair dali correndo

**A**gora já se passava das onze da noite e Sakura e Yukari estavam nos arredores do castelo, andando com toda a cautela necessária. Mesmo que nenhum guarda estivesse ali de prontidão, todo cuidado era pouco naquela situação. Entraram pelos fundos, indo diretamente para a cozinha e em seguida subiram para o andar de cima. Sakura estava andando na frente, e apesar de ter pouca claridade, conseguiu ir até o quarto de Sasuke sem dificuldades. Estava parada diante da porta.

-Sakura? O que aconteceu? Por que parou? –perguntou Yukari com a voz baixa, um pouco confusa

-Não... Não é nada. –respondeu no mesmo tom de voz –Apenas... Estou um pouco nervosa.

"_Vamos Sakura, você conviveu sua vida inteira com ele, não há motivo para tanto nervosismo..."_

Colocou a mão na maçaneta, abrindo-a devagar. Entraram cuidadosamente e ao fecharem a porta, tiveram uma surpresa. Sasuke estava sentado na beirada da cama, aparentemente não havia dormido nada.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun... –chamou-o e ao escutar sua voz o viu mirar em sua direção

-Sakura! –levantou-se e foi em sua direção, dando um abraço apertado –Sakura que bom que está aqui! –deu-lhe um beijo singelo nos lábios e depois deu um pequeno sorriso, o que fez então notar que não tinha só os dois ali –E quem é ela?

-Ah, ela é minha amiga, Yukari. Ela tem me ajudado muito. –falou, sorrindo

-Yukari? –fez uma cara pensativa, achando aquele nome familiar –Espera aí, então você...

-Sim, eu sou a irmã de Karin e a suposta noiva de seu irmão, Itachi.

-Sakura, você vai me desculpar, mas não sabia que Karin tinha uma irmã tão bonita.

-O QUÊ? Sasuke! –falou indignada com o que ouvira, dando um tapa em seu braço

-Calma, Sakura. Não disse nada demais.

-Hum... Que seja. –Sasuke admirava a cara de brava que Sakura estava fazendo –Eu vim aqui para vê-lo, Sasuke-kun. Eu estava com tantas saudades...

-Eu também. –acariciou o rosto dela –Eu não estava aguentando mais aquela garota irritante. Ela não larga do meu pé.

-É, dá para imaginar. –ficaram um pouco em silêncio

-Sakura, tem uma coisa que não entendo. Por quê você não quis que eu fosse embora junto com você? Por quê eu tive que ficar e aguentar aquele incômodo me atormentando?

-Desculpe... Mas... –abaixou a cabeça, tentando achar as palavras certas e voltou a olhar para ele – Mas eu não queria causar mais desgosto para a mamãe. Eu sei que já foi um desgosto muito grande quando ela nos pegou juntos, quando descobriu tudo, mas sei também que foi um grande desgosto para ela eu ter fugido, tanto que agora está correndo atrás de mim feito louca.

-Entendo... E sorte sua que papai ainda não voltou. Se não a situação teria ficado pior para procurar você.

-Sim, eu sei. –deu um meio sorriso –E aquela vez... Eu sei porque você não me defendeu do Itachi, quando me deu o tapa. É porque você ficou em estado de choque, não sabia direito o que fazer naquela hora, não é? –olhou-o ternamente e reparou que ele estava sem reação, como imaginava que ficaria. Então estava realmente certa e Sasuke apenas a puxou para um forte abraço, deixando-a envergonhada

Enquanto estavam abraçados, não perceberam que a porta do quarto não foi totalmente fechada e abriu um pouquinho, e Itachi que estava passando por ali por causa de uma insônia, achou aquilo estranho e abriu a porta.

-O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, SAKURA? –gritou, demonstrando irritação

-I-Itachi... Eu vim ver Sasuke.

-Itachi o que está acontecendo? Por quê gritou? –Mikoto apareceu do lado de Itachi e junto estava Karin –Sakura! Guardas! Levem-na para o calabouço até amanhã após o casamento!

-Mamãe! A senhora não pode fazer isso comigo!

-Posso sim, minha querida. Pensasse nisso antes de fugir de casa.

Karin que até aquele momento estava olhando para Sakura, olhou para o lado e teve a grande surpresa de ver sua irmã ali.

-YUKARI! –gritou, espantada

-Bom vê-la de novo, "querida" irmã.

-Oh, então você é a noiva de Itachi que nunca apareceu. –Mikoto deu um sorriso sarcástico –Mas isso não importa. Você não irá para o calabouço com minha filha, irá ficar conosco. E irá dormir no quarto de Itachi de preferência.

-Mãe! O que a senhora está dizendo? –perguntou, totalmente surpreso

-Eu sei muito bem o que estou dizendo. Depois do casamento de Karin e Sasuke, na semana seguinte, será o casamento de vocês.

Yukari ficou em choque com as palavras proferidas pela mulher. O que ela menos queria era casar.

"_Não... Isso não..."_

_**Continua...**_


End file.
